earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Flooding Era
Crepuscular Era (February 2019 - April 10th, 2019) <---- Flooding Era (April 11th, 2019 - Present) The following events occurred during the Flooding Era Introduction * Towns are being created more frequently, and developing quickly * Several Youtubers begin to promote EarthMC and build hype, which also leads to the near death of the server months later. * Massive Influx of players as a result, overcrowding, server performance issues Events April 11th * New Scotland declares war on Amazonas * United Nations is officially formed, with the General Assembly being led by New York Governor, Lucas2011 * Qin move towards New Scotland, attacks citizens and territory * United Nations begins to intervene on the North American Invasion, of the Qin * Settlement of Pitic in Sonora, Mexico is established * ibxtoycat makes a video about a server with a Earth map, which brings dozens of new people in EarthMc April 12th * Bolivia buys Ecuador, reforming themselves into the Incan Empire * Midwest is created, declaring independence from Wabanaki April 13th * New Scotland Citizens demonstrate massive British hollow claiming by establishing a town inside of Wale's territory * mlecz_ was crowned to king of Pomerania, which was renamed to Poland. April 14th * The town of Bonne is founded * Server suffers a fatal error on its Towny system * Antarctic Union is created * An agreement is made between Spain and Catalonia, which in turn makes Catalonia's territory Spain's territory. April 15th * Hong Kong declares independence as a city-state * Catalonia agrees to be recognized as a Spanish Territory * New England is created, declaring independence from the Wabanaki April 19th * United Tierra del Fuego (UTF) is created April 20th * Frankfurt Republic Formed April 21st * Siege on Falkreath occurs April 22nd * The Spanish highway is after a month of construction done and even connected to the French highway. April 25th * Mexico sold to Nbax at 575g, and declares war on Bosnia April 26th * The nation of Greater Finland is created * The nation of Labrador falls * Denmark attacks Poland, resulting in destruction of the Polish railway system * Hostile Mobs start to spawn naturally * Empire of Brazil announces annexation of Columbia and Switzerland April 27th * Goddodin is reported to kidnap people at Harrenhall for gold April 28th * Denmark sieges the town of Tarnopol and performs mass-murder on their citizens * The North American Union is created between Midwest, Trinidad-Tobago, Cuba, Southwest, and New England April 29th * Mississippi and Greenland join the North American Union * The nation of Estonia is created April 30th * The former capital of Japan, Niigata, falls May 1st * Ibxtoycat releases his video on EarthMC, causing many new players to join the server and lengthen the queue May 2nd * 籽岷 (Zi Min) makes videos on EarthMc that brings lots of players to join. * Kingdom of Elyria is Created * Formation of the nation of Manchuria May 4th * A dupe exploit aswell as issues regarding the queue lobby cause the server to go into downtime for a number of hours May 6th * The City of Narvik is formed in South-East Greenland and joins Godthab. * Qin becomes the largest nation on EMC May 7th * Englavian steps down as Emperor of Qin, abdicating to the new emperor XDA1 May 8th * Siam leaves the House of Uesugi due to a border violation in Hainan. May 10th * Канал Кейна (Kanal Keina), a Russian Youtuber with over 2 million subscribers, makes a video on EarthMC that gets 251,000 views, causing many new players to join and increasing the size of the queue. * The Great Decline begins in Kaiserreich. * Turrubul is created May 12th * Switzerland have declared independence from Empire of Brazil. May 13th * Somerset attacked UTF, and war has broken out, * S.H.I.E.l.D is formed between Imperial Brazil, Glacial Empire, Elyria, Argentina, Chile, and Nepal. S.H.I.E.I.D is an international and intercontinental alliance which values cooperation between its nations in the military and economic areas. * Switzerland has declared war against the Empire of Brazil. * King Wilabum announces that the Kingdom of Elyria will become a Constitutional Monarchy. * Fuze III , a French Youtuber with over 1.2 millions sub, upload a video on earthMC, causing many french players to join the server, extending the queue's length . May 15th * United States of America is created. The states of New England, Southwest and Midwest join the USA and reform it back. * The North American Union is disbanded after Midwest, New England, and Southwest leave it making the Union unnecessary and LittleMining disbands it, also deleting the discord. * The nation of Imperial_Japan has been created by FenZenyatta May 17th * Amaido becomes king of Burgundy, but the queue stops him from letting Amune reform the nation. May 18th * Start of the Manchuria-Liao War May 19th * The Polar Bear Crisis * Greater Finland holds its first election. Juuzoz_ is elected as President. May 20th * The nation of Perpignan is renamed to "Emporiae" * The British - English war ends. May 21st * Greater-Armenia is active again thanks to changement made by God_Of_Murloc * Mauritania undergoes a restructuring, reforming as Senegal * The May Mods are appointed, creating many new mods in the server May 22nd * End of the Manchuria-Liao war May 23rd * The nation of Iceland was formed by xPadpai May 26th * Elyria was forced to rename itself to Ellsworth * A raid on FuzeCity (town of youtuber FuzeIII) takes place, many houses destroyed and 1 death reported. May 30th * Death15896 and SilverrTooth raid Elyria unsuccesfully. No losses on both sides. * Fluxify I, the longest continuous reigning leader in Asia abdicates the Siamese throne. May 31st * Yakutia is founded in Eastern Russia by Fruitloopins June 1st *Chinese Civil War begins *TrueMU uploads his video about EarthMC *Cascadia elects UroTheGluton as President for June, who dissolves the Cascadian Senate, seizing all power for himself. Several channels in the Cascadian discord server are deleted by UroTheGluton and he is impeached within 12 hours of being elected. *Ethanair elected President of the United States *England is annexed by Britain, with the nation being transferred to Lebanon for auction. *Wabanaki elections conclude, with Phillips8 being elected. June 2nd * Carolina skirmishes with the US after forging rebellion, ends with the Battle Of FlavorTown * KaiOwl is elected as Prime Minister of the Celtic Union, ending AmberHope's historical three term reign. * Cascadia holds an emergency election in the wake of UroTheGluton's impeachment. OreoToast is elected with 66% of the popular vote. June 4th * Guyana is established by Icicalities in South America. * Nova Scotia is bought by the previous leader of Switzerland, rejoins the Celtic Union. June 7th * The infamous FuzeCity, after resisting previously, officially joins Australia * Numidia becomes a province of the Greater Roman Empire June 8th * Britain holds its first election since the new constitution, electing Angolist with 70% of the popular vote. * Iceland is restored as "Island" June 9th * Australia establishes a colony in the Midwest June 10th * Kaiserreich declares war on Deutschland * India is founded, and joins the Celtic Union, being the seventh nation to do so. June 11th * Somerset annexes Nova Scotia, resulting in removal from the Celtic Union * Quebec funds and creates the nation of Newfoundland in an attempt to collect any last Nova Scotian Territory not wanting to become a part of Somerset. * New Californian Republic (old) joins the empire of Cascadia * Lake Tahoe reunifies and regains the power of New Californian Republic (old) and renames the nation back to California (current) June 13th * Riley_McDonut, a townowner who left Nova Scotia after it was annexed was skeptical about Quebec involvement with Newfoundland and negotiates with the leader of Newfoundland. This ends up with Newfoundland Renaming itself to Labrador and Riley creating the nation of Newfoundland. June 14th * Sweden is conquered by Finland, all Swedish leaders kicked off and replaced with Finnish governors, turning Sweden into a Finnish puppet. June 15th * Synargle elected as the Japanese Emperor June 17th * A ceasefire starts in the German War June 18th * Scotland and Britain agree on a peace deal that ends with the merging of the two nations with Scotland maintaining its autonomy. June 21st * Cambodia is created. June 22nd * The Olympics are held and hosted by Britain on a separate event server. The games end in chaos as the staff messes up with the commands. June 23rd * Protests occur at Saint Marie over tensions between the Mayor (CloakedEagle) and the playerbase over the supposed abuse of his mod privileges by deleting memes about his nation on the subreddit and muting people who spoke of it. * The ceasefire in the German War ends. June 25th * A new trailer for EarthMC featuring Big Man Tyrone is released June 26th * Manchuria evolves into Qing June 28th * Death15896, the leader of Carolina, is permanently banned June 29th * FuzeIII creates his own nation called "FrenchAustralia" after being kicked from Australia. The nation got renamed to "Queensland" on the same day. Several towns join his nation and minutes later a raiding party sieged the capital of FuzeCity and demanded that the french leave the city. Many nations declare war on Queensland. * The Coalition (a group of nations and players that want to remove Fuze III and the french players from the server) is unofficially formed * Polish Tasmania has been renamed to Tasmania June 30th * The British-Irish war ends * Cascadia and their provinces declare war on GrandCanyon. * Tasiilaq was founded July 2nd * Kaiserreich occupies Danish territory * Wilabum gives Vladimir_Drago leader of the nation of Victoria. While Victoria remains as province of Imperium Polaris. * FuzeCity is raided again by over a dozen members from the Coallition. During this battle, TNT traps and dirt sings saying "F*ck Fuze" were scattered around the capital and the residents of the town retaliated by sending in PVP protected super soldiers. Eventually, the mods got involved and all destroyed terrain near FuzeCity was repaired; finally ending the battle. July 3rd * Somerset residents (KingVarin, ChessNut242527, yaznayu and Ex0dia) have been banned by doxing, thus KingVarin and ChessNut242527 got perma banned July 4th * Qing invades FuzeCity with Glacial Empire volunteers killing a large number of residents (15 estimated) July 5th * The Greenland Crisis occurs. Mattyg2012 dies in Arsefacey, Avalon. Baptiste1006 stole mattyg's things. ThatNerdNextDoor, ToboCoolMan2000, and MattyG2012, followed him to his town in Greenland. There was a standoff for 2 hours until Syfons came online and returned Mattyg's things, ending the crisis. * The Town of Winnebago is created July 9th * The italian colony of Lacusmagnia is created by BraveDan. July 10th * A group of The Coalition stayed itself outside of FuzeCity and demands that an illegal trap inside of it be removed. The mod FSCheetah attempts to remove the trap, disarmed but is assassinated by Julien_1800, despite the outcry of the group sieging the city, the mod is not allowed to warn him for said actions. FSCheetah returns and disables the trap even with the threats of Julien_1800 of being reported. Very few members of FuzeCity leave the protected area. * Cascadia and GrandCanyon sign a peace treaty. July 12th * XDA1 abdicates as the emperor of Qin and announces that the nation will be disbanded soon * The nation of Han is created, and many towns of Qin join the nation * The Republic of Godthab was founded July 14th * Qin is disbanded * The district of Bering-Strait is admitted to Cascadia, becoming its 10th province * The joint district of Nevada is created by Niger and Cascadia and becomes Cascadia's 11th province July 21st * South Africa is bought by Guineapigplays and the capital is moved to Salisbury. The nation name is then changed to Rhodesia. * The nation of Washington is created by BonZZil and becomes the 12th district of Cascadia July 23rd * Ibxtoycat releases his second video on EarthMC, causing many new players to join the server and lengthen the queue * The town of Sainte-Blanche is created by Nigong in Antarctic July 24th * a new Constitution for New York is Ratified July 29th * Mecca is the first town to hit the maximum chunks at 75 people July 30th * The nation of Glacier_Bay joined Cascadia * The nation of NewSwabia is created by Raptor_130 in Antarctic July 31st * Nevada seceeded from Cascadia * The town of Sainte-Blanche joined the nation of NewSwabia August 4th * The nation of Ungava is created August 5th * Start of the Uesugi-Christiana conflict August 7th * The People's Republic of Antarctica is created by gun_game in Antarctic August 9th * The town of Sainte-Blanche left the nation of NewSwabia to join the People's Republic of Antarctica August 11th * Former Emperor of Siam, Fluxify I returns to the Siamese Throne. * Silver__ is able to become King of Carolina, and sells the nation 2 days later August 16th * MasterFaustino, once mayor of New Tolanaro, is crowned King Of Nepal by EternalFlavour. August 19th * A new nation called Namibia and simultaneously Windhoek/Windhuk were created by Emmettaaron, as a colony of Terra Mariana. August 17th * Great Plains is disbanded by ScaryDragon and he leaves the server. August 24th * Kansas City is disbanded by ScaryDragon and he finally quits the server. August 25th * The town of Kansas City is reestablished by LittleMining and he also recreates Great Plains the same day. September 1st * Siam leaves the Greater Roman Empire and joins the British Commonwealth. September 2nd * Skater2323 is permanentley banned for exceeding 5 warnings, the most recent of which was him using a minimap mod which allowed him to detect nearby players, even those underground or invisible. This violates rule 1.1 and as such he was banned indefinitely. September 9th * Tierra del Fuego (TDF) joins Patagonia and the nation of TDF is sold for 350g to Pierronus_21. Town of Ushuaia is now part of Patagonia. * California (current) becomes independent from the empire of Cascadia September 14th * The Canadian Union declares war on Norway. September 15th * The Triumvirate consisting of the Greater Roman Empire, France, and Spain declares war on the German Empire. * _Nauk won 550g in 15 minutes through a lucky streak at Nepal Casino, only to lose 900g again after she returned for a rematch. September 23rd * MasterFaustino leaves EarthMC and crowns player Danhat King of Nepal. September 25th * Patagonia is being threatened by Greater Reich alliance and opened emergency (closed /n spawn), day later emergency was removed since no attacks came. September 26th * Kalmar Union becomes a Constitutional Monarchy. September 28th * Wisconsin joins the Virginia Commonwealth. October 1st * The alliance named the United Nations of America is formed in Colombia * Mexico and Cuba joins the United Nations of America October 2nd * GGOVI joins towny, after shutting down factions October 3rd * FuzeIII requests to be banned which is granted. * The United Nations of America is officially renamed to NATO, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization October 4th * New England, New York, and New Jersey forms the North-Eastern States of America (NSA). October 5th * Niger joins the Regional Powers. * Siam and Vietnam declare war on Cambodia beginning The Cambodian War * The NSA and Dutch Indies join NATO October 6th * Lacusmagnia joined the NATO October 7th * The Greater Reich withdraws from the Second Great War and Declares war on New York. October 8th * Rio Grande and Turkey becomes allies of the Alliance of Regional Powers. * The Cambodian War ends. October 9th * Skater2323 is permanently banned for "Flyhacking". October 10th * Voting system is changed from the guaranteed 10 gold a day to a voting crate where you can get anything from one sponge to a trident. * Regional Powers declares war on The Triumvirate. * Baron_Sigma announces a Japanese-Reunification plan with himself as Emperor. * New Zealand becomes public October 12th * Cazdog11 founds the South-West Alaskan town of Andamooka. * Showizz and Getsmited1 founded Saint-Jérôme October 13th *Germany joins NATO October 14th * FrederickIII, Kaiser of the German Empire dies (banned permanently) in hospital in Neu_Berlin. The next person for the throne will be his son, WilhelmII. October 20th * LittleMining disbands the United States and unclaims all of Kansas City. This marks the end of the United States and Kansas City by LittleMining. * LittleMining moves the United States to Africa to form the Kingdom of Malawi with the Capital of Mansa. October 26th * Wanganui turns one year old. October 27th * Britain celebrates it's one year of existence. October 28th * France celebrates it's one year of existence. * New Guinea declares Independence from the Canadian Union. November 3rd * The nation of the Andes_Mountains is founded near the border of Peru and Ecuador November 6th * A GGOVI bot attack and the server crashes. within 5 to 10 before the crash, anything taken out of a chest and be put into your inventory would disapper from both, causing many players to lose items. * Spain declares war on Portugal for planting a town in Galicia. November 7th * Svalbard is revived. November 18th * Arizona is revived by AmericanTaco * The Coalition declared the war to Shimazu * Britain and Norway unify with Norway becoming an Autonomous Region of Britain. November 19th * Transylvania officially joins Commonwealth (Eastern Europe). November 20th * Siam declares war on Vietnam due to two border violations of Siamese borders beginning the Siamese-Vietnamese War. * Turkey joins the Entente. * New York was about to have a war about fascism. November 22nd * The State of Georgia joins the United States. * New Zealand has a massive drop down in population. November 28th * California turns a year old November 29th * Server goes down for maintenance * Factions is reopened December 1st * Nether portals are disabled due to hackers flying in and making the server lag. * Rhineland is formed. A small nation that not many people like to acknowledge the existence of it. December 3rd * Godthab join the Entente December 7th * Shops reopen. * Azores is founded. * The towns of St. Lawrence and Stephenville declare independence from Avalon to make Nova Scotia. * The ethnic group of Scotianese people branch off from the Avalonese people *The 八 Nanahachi Clan was created. *The Pacific Commonwealth is founded. December 8th * Canada was disbanded December 9th * Ralsei Trading Stocks is founded. * Nick (aka No_Jewtsu) banned again... December 11th * Ralsei Trading Stocks is disbanded after zero sales. * Another "Bruh" moment happened. * Tasiilaq has reached a population of 100 inhabitants December 12th * Alaska disbanded. * Area-32 falls, meaning Nevada falls along with it. * One of the largest scandals in Earthmc History is unfolded. Aceshooter11 and BamBamEggman are banned for privately sharing personal information by taking charge of the Earthmc bot and spying on people for mutilple months. People such as XSpifflesX, and others had acess to a private discord server with the earthmc bot hack. 90K messages where uncovered and leaked. * XSpiffles swiftly resigns as President of the United States as many states depart. December 13th * Bruh moment happened again. December 14th * The nation Bermuda Triangle disbanded. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:History